My Journey, My Life
by Vampireacademychick
Summary: It's about Rose and Dimitri and etc. R&R I suck at summeries. Thanks


Chapter 1 Dimitri,  
I turn around and there right in front of me is Dimitri...I sliced  
his chest right above his heart not meaning to. "What are you doing  
here Roza?" He always used that name for me and I loved when he called  
me that. "Dimitri, oh Dimitri I knew you weren't dead like everyone  
else thinks." "Rose you came all the way out here for me? You  
shouldn't have." "Dimitri I love you. How could I not? I wanted to  
make sure you weren't hurt or anything." "Oh Roza, I love you too very  
much." Then his lips were on mine just like that, just like we used to  
kiss. It was so passionate filled with love, concern and sadness. We  
pulled back..."Roza, my Roza." "Dimitri, my love." There was something  
off about him, he felt cold in this nice weather. His eyes were there  
normal brown but tinged with red around the outside. But I still love  
him for him no matter what he is or who he has become. This is my  
Dimitri, the guy with the Russian accent. We sat down. "Roza what are  
you thinking?" "I am thinking that all of this is a bad dream and I  
will wake up from it and you will be right there when I open my eyes."  
"Rose you are here with me and this isn't a bad dream; you're in my arms  
and here with me not anywhere else." "Dimitri what are  
you...thinking?" "I am thinking that I am glad you're here with me and  
that I love you and I always will. I will protect you no matter what."  
"I love everything about you Dimitri." "And I love everything about my  
Roza." Something hit me, that or I just passed out...I don't remember  
anything. Why don't I? "Roza are you okay?" I look up to find Dimitri  
sitting there on the side of my bed. "I-I think so." This didn't  
look like the academy to me, yet I still had no memory of what had  
happened. "Dimitri, what happened? You and I were...was somewhere  
and you weren't you." "Rose it must have been a bad dream because I am  
right here with you." "Dimitri I could've sworn you were different."  
"Rose listen to me! I am right here and I am never leaving your side.  
That fall you took knocked you out pretty hard." His eyes were kind of  
close to black and I had a sick feeling in my gut. Dimitri must have  
sensed something because in the next minute he was holding me down and  
we were kissing. Every thought and doubt I had about Dimitri was gone.  
I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him all over, it's like we  
were under the lust charm again but that wasn't it this time it was  
different way different. But I do have a theory and I hope my love  
isn't what I think he is...Strigoi. If he is this could be a great  
danger of my life. His hands were cold compared to mine, his eyes were  
kind of black instead of their usual color, he looked paler then my skin  
color. These were things I didn't want to think about but I had to. I  
pulled back. "Dimitri, I...I can't. I don't mean to say I don't love  
you because I do...just he kissed me I guess just to shut me up. "Roza  
shhh, it's okay. I know you love me and I love you too." I was  
breaking down right in front of him, while he was holding me tight in  
his arms. "Rose, it's ok. Shhh Roza." "Dimitri, I am glad you're here  
and I Love You, and everything about you. Just kiss me." He kissed me  
on my forehead and then my lips. "Oh Roza I love you." He pulled away  
this time got up and stood by the door without moving. "Dimitri what's  
going on?" Just then Kirova walked in, so we were at the Academy. "How  
are you feeling Rose?" "I am feeling okay. I couldn't be better."  
"Just came to check on you." She left the room. Lissa and Christian  
came in. "Rose you came back, I knew you would!" "Good to have you  
back Rose." "Thanks." "So how are you doing Rose?" Lissa felt  
concerned about me, I could feel it through the bond. "I am ok, I  
couldn't be better." Only Lissa knew how I felt, because she had  
figured out that Dimitri and I loved each other. And she felt bad that  
I couldn't have the love of my life here with me. And she knew what I  
was going to do on my journey to find Dimitri and finish him off, only  
I didn't because I couldn't bring myself to do, to kill my love. I  
loved him to death and didn't want to do because it would just tear me  
up inside. "I know how hard it was for you to do that Rose and it must  
have taken a lot of strength for you to do that." "Hathaway I give you  
a lot credit for that. I don't think I could ever do something like  
that if my girlfriend turned...it would tear me up." "So fire boy your  
saying you have a soft side? I didn't know that." "So Hathaway back to  
your wise cracking jokes I see." "Guys knock it off," Lissa laughed.  
"Come on Rose get out of bed and quit moping around and come with us."  
"Yeah Hathaway come on." I got up out of bed. "Fine I will go with you  
guys, fuck this I mumbled to myself". They left the room to wait  
outside the door. "Comrade I am heading out." "Rose wait." "Yes?" He  
kissed me on the lips. "Only if I am not here when you get back. Roza  
I love you." "What do you mean if you're not here when I get back? I just  
got you back I am not losing you again Dimitri. I can't I love you too  
much to lose you again. I can get Lissa to help you; you don't have to  
leave just yet. Please don't." "Rose I will leave if it means to  
protect you, your life and everyone else around here." "I don't give a  
shit about that. I give a shit about you. Lissa could help you; Lissa  
would help you for me and for you." Just then Lissa busts in. "What's  
going on Rose?" She stared at me and then saw Dimitri standing there.  
She looked between me and then him. "What the hell? How is he here?"  
"Lissa what's wrong?" I heard Christian say. "Nothing. We will be  
right out." He wasn't buying into it. So he was about to come in.  
Lissa then put a hand on Dimitri and healed him. Christian then walked  
in. He stared. "Welcome back guardian Belikov. Wait what are you doing  
here? We all thought you were dead." "Long story I was only hurt and  
Rose found me." "I don't believe that for a second Belikov. We all  
knew what you were. And Hathaway screw you. Lissa are you okay? Let's  
go." "Christian I am fine. Just wait outside for me." "Fine, but  
Hathaway I warn you, you're in for it." Christian left the room. "Rose  
was going to get in trouble for this. They think he's dead or turned.  
What are we going to do?" "Thank you Princess." "You're welcome Guardian  
Belikov. I'd do anything for my best friend. Just thought I'd let you  
know that. See you later Rose." Then Lissa and Christian left. "Rose  
we have to think about this. I just can't be you know one minute and  
then the next human." With that said I leaned up on my toes and kissed  
him on the lips. "My love never fades for you. I can't forget about  
you." "Roza I love you...I mean I did but I don't. Love fades, Mine  
has I am sorry." "Don't you ever call me Roza again its Rose or  
Guardian Hathaway to you, Guardian Belikov." He flinched when I called  
him that. "Oh and one more thing. Get the hell out of here and  
don't come back or your going to get your ass kicked Belikov. Just so you  
understand that." I stormed right out of the room, slamming the door  
right behind me hoping that set him off.  
DPOV  
damn losing the love of my life like that stung real hard. But if it's  
the only way to protect her, my Roza I will. I sat on the bed with my  
head in my hands. How could I do this I love her. I am so close to  
running after her, pulling her to me kissing her and holding her  
tightly. It took me every ounce not to go after her...until I heard  
her scream I ran as fast as I could to see if she was okay. "Rose!"  
RPOV  
I rounded the corner only to run into something...it was something I  
didn't want to see and I screamed as loud as I could. The person  
grabbed me and I fought so hard to get him off of me. That's when I  
was pinned to the ground and I couldn't get up, all I could think was  
this was it, my life everything. Dimitri was right there. "Rose no!  
Don't give up fight. I know you." I fought hard and finally killed  
him. Dimitri came running and I collapsed in his arms. "Roza I am so  
sorry. If you can hear me I love you." He kissed me softly on my lips  
and he carried me and layed me on a bed. He sat next to me on the bed  
and stroked my hair. "Roza, Roza. I love you." His lips were so close  
to my ear. I love him too or I did. I heard a faint knock at the door  
and Dimitri got up and answered it. "Hello Lissa." "Guardian Belikov  
have you seen Rose at all?" "Yes I have. Come right in." "Oh my god, Rose! Is  
she okay? What happened to her?" "She ran into someone unexpected, and  
fought them and then collapsed in my arms." I moaned and started to  
wake up and I saw Lissa and Dimitri standing over me. "Shit. What time  
is it?" "3pm." "Shit I am late for class." "You're excused from class  
today. I told Alberta you weren't feeling good." "Thanks Dimitri." "How  
long have I been out?" "About a day. Are you ok Rose?" "Yea Lissa I am  
fine." Shit Christian walks in the room. "I love you." Why the hell  
did I just blurt that out? And Lissa Collapses. Christian is just  
standing there dumbfounded like I just threw him into the wall. "Shit.  
What was that all about Hathaway?" "It wasn't addressed to you fire  
boy." Christian was down on his knees by Lissa. And so was Dimitri and  
I. "Lissa wake up." Christian had Lissa in his arms. "I am taking her  
to the infirmary." "Right behind you Christian." Just before I walked  
out the door, I turned around to face Dimitri. "Don't say a word. And  
it wasn't directed to Christian. Is it really true Dimitri? You still  
love me?" Without saying a word he walked up to me and pulled me into  
a close kiss. I took my hands and twisted them into his hair. He took  
his hand and took out the rubber band in my hair and then slid his  
hands down to my waist. I took my hands and pulled on his shirt, when  
I was just about to take off his shirt, he pulled back. Shit why did  
he have to stop. "Yes Roza it's true I still love you. And we can't do  
this not right now." Damn I was just getting warmed up. I could just  
kiss him again if I wanted to, and that's exactly what I did. I kissed  
him again and he kissed me swiftly. He layed me on my bed and we were  
making out. We were both breathing heavily but we didn't stop at that  
point. We could go on and on but only we couldn't and I sighed and so  
did Dimitri. I knew he wanted it to last just as much as I did. He  
pulled me up off the bed. Tears were now streaming down my face  
because I was thinking back to when Dimitri was one of them and I had  
stayed with his family during my hunt to free his soul. Only I failed  
to do it...to kill him I couldn't bear the thought. I living without  
Dimitri wasn't even possible and I think it went the same for him. Or  
at least I hope so. "Roza what's wrong? And don't tell me it's  
nothing." "Dimitri, I was remembering the time I stayed with your  
family. They were really nice and they reminded me of you." His face  
thoughtful. "You stayed with my family when you were in Russia? And  
they got to meet you, the love of my life." "I loved your family and  
they asked me to stay with them for as long as I liked. Oh and funny  
story about Russian Vodka, I had tried when I was with your family."  
"What got you to drink that? Oh ok I see now never mind about that.  
Come on Rose we have to see if Lissa's ok and then we can talk later."  
Before we left we shared a kiss. And then he went to the Guardian  
dorms, as I headed off to Find Lissa. I walked into the room and found  
Christian sitting there in the Conner. "Is Lissa ok? Are you ok?" "Um  
yea Lissa's going to be fine. But me I am not. Because my Aunt Tasha  
just got killed in a battle." "Oh I am sorry Christian, to hear that."  
"Got you Hathaway." "Yea fire boy you think you got me. Wait until I  
kick your ass." "I'd like to see you try Hathaway." "Oh I will and it  
just may be the right time to do it. Right now." I was getting ready  
to dodge at Christian only to ram into Dimitri. "What's all this  
about?" "An inside joke Christian found funny to say aloud to my face.  
I heard Christian snickering from behind Dimitri. "Oh I am so not done  
with you fire boy." "See you later Hathaway." "Shit." I groaned. I felt  
like I was just slammed into a brick wall. I faltered a little before I  
regained my balance. Dimitri had just caught me before I hit the  
ground. "Rose are you ok?" "Better then I will ever be." He picked me  
up and carried me back to my room and laid me on my bed. And he laid  
next to me with his arm around me. Then darkness took over and I was  
asleep before I knew it. The next time I woke up screaming in the  
early morning hours. Was I screaming or Lissa? "Roza, Roza!" Panic  
filled his voice as he shook me and holding me tightly. Tears were  
streaming down my face as I buried my face into his chest. "Dimitri!  
Nooooo! I have to save him." "Rose I am right here. Rose  
everything's ok, everything's fine. It's just a dream pull yourself  
out of it." I pulled myself out of that heart wrenching nightmare and  
was breathing heavily. I pulled Dimitri closer to me. Hugging him and  
kissing him on the lips softly then passionately. He kissed me back  
just as passionately. I slid right under him so he was over top of me.  
I slid my hands down his chest. And he kissed me and kissed me and had  
I pined to the bed. He pulled back so we could catch our breath. "I  
love you Roza." "I love you Dimitri." I was relaxing now that Dimitri  
and I were side by side. He and I both fell asleep.


End file.
